Ane Kudo
'''Ane Kudo (工藤アネ) is a famous detective, created by Keiichi Arumena.' Biography Ane Kudo (工藤アネ ''Kudo Ane) is a private detective like SHerlock Holmes. He is adoptive son of Shin'ichi and Ran Kudo, has lost desceased parents, He is of Scottish descent, his parents were Scottish. In year ago, Ran sees woman with Noh mask, running with her husband inside AMC Pacer, Another car is VW type-1 with Bazooka. AMC Pacer was destroyed by Bazooka, his parents were killed by One of Killers, Killer drive Type- 1 escape. Ran saw it...can hear he is crying and found baby, reveals He was abandoned by his parents. He became adoptive son of Kudo family. Shin'ichi told Ane "You became a detective like Sherlock Holmes, my son!", Ane was two years old. He love Sherlock Holmes novels. Ane was 7, solved first murder case, told Inspector Shiratori (current inspector like Juzo), Juzo Megure's son, Hermes. Murderer is true high schoolboy who murdered 5-years old girl. Later, he was 13, meet Tomaki Araide's son Hamish (his mother is english), doctor and war vetran from afghanstan. His real name is Unknown. His parents seen shadow silhouettes, Ane can remembered His father said: "Remember, Detective never lie." Skills and Abilities: Marital arts He learn Karate, Kendo, Western kendo, Kungfu, Wushu, Aikido, Boxing, Brazilian martial art (see: "Capoeira"), Brazilian JiU-Jitsu, Vale-tudo, and British strange martial arts - "Baritsu". He was a baby, seen His father learn Bartitsu. Cooking He is good at cooking like Ran, Unlike Eri (grandmother). Driving He learn driving from His adoptive grandfather Yusaku, he drive Toyota AE91. Music He haven't two ears, he is not tone-deaf, he can hear foreign music, he love capoeira music. Disugise He learn from Yukiko (grandmother), he is master of disugise, he can hiding. Sports He is a fan of Basketball and Drifting (like Keiichi Tsuchiya). Speaking Foreign language He can speak Japanese, English, Scottish, Welsh, Irish, Italian, German, Greek, Russian, Chinese, Mongolian, Syldavian, and Foreign languages. His accent is Scots. Family & Friends Shin'ichi and Ran Mouri They adopted Ane, His public name is Ane Kudo. he was three years old, was sat and sleeping, next to His adoptive mom, Ran smiled and Shinichi is jeaous of him from park. Descenad parents of Ane Their names are unknown, a half year ago, Ane was a baby, he unseen their faces with shadow silhouettes, Ane can remembered His father said: "Remember, Detective never lie." His father is Baritsu fighter, and his mother is unknown. Mycroft and Satsuki Twin sibilings of Ane, Mycroft is bad at detective, making a mistake, can't fight. Satsuki is good at martial arts learn from Ane. Satsuki is idol, actress, singer from AK48 like Yukiko, Mycroft and Satsuki are rivalary sibilings, Ane is not rival. Hamish Araide Doctor, ex-JSDF soldier in Afghanstan. He was hit by Afghan soldier, saved by Japanese soldier. Later, became to be Doctor. In universitery, meet Ane Kudo (He is not college student), became best friends like Sherlock and Waston, his mother is British, her family name is "Waston", his birth name is Hamish Watson-Araide. His girl-friend is Molly Curtis from Yokohama. He has Yorkshire accent like his mother. Inspector Shiratori Shiratori is Ane's ally like Lestrade, he replace Juzo Megure, Wataru Takagi is currently chief of police dept., Meet Juzo's son, Hermes (British citizen of Japanese descent), new police officer, nicknamed "Detective Hermes". Hermes Megure Japanese-born British son of Juzo and Midori, He love british novels, japanese novels, japanese sports, japanese cultures. He is unfamiliar with Japanese dialects and American English, familiar with British accents. He can speak Japanese, English, Cornish, French, Greek, German, Italian, British English. Irene Yamada She lost her first desceased boyfriend, meet Ane, inside Boyfriend's home, In shock, meet suspect who murdered her boyfriend. Ane give amulet for her, tears and missed her boyfriend love her very much. Became Ane's girlfriend, her class-mate, Azumi Suzuki-Kyogoku (daughter of Sonoko and Makoto). Category:Characters